


3. Oneshot

by blingblingjonghyunbby



Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Zelo is a baby boy whoops, Zico X Everyone Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/pseuds/blingblingjonghyunbby
Summary: Jiho doesn't know why he goes to all these parties anymore.But then he meets Junhong, and Junhong's lips...and he begins to remember what made parties so fun...





	3. Oneshot

Jiho didn’t know why he went to this particular shitty party. He didn’t feel like making small talk, and no one really piqued his interest as he stood against a wall nursing his third drink.  
They weren’t bad people, I mean they were very polite (they’re kpop stars for God’s sake), but they were a bit too obnoxious for him tonight (and not in the way Jiho likes).  
He scanned the room again and found interest in a tall boy in ripped jeans and an unnecessary hoodie by himself across the room. Jiho knew who he was from BAP, I mean that was obvious, that boy could spit fire since he was 15. Jiho tilted his head and watched him as he leaned against a wall and took sips from his drink, trying really hard to remember his name.  
The boy looked up and made eye contact with him and Jiho already liked him.  
The boy was tall...and cute...and way too lovely and innocent to be in a party with all these fake ass people pretending they actually care about ‘Zico’s’ music; so Jiho decided to go to him. He watched as the boy’s eyes widened and look down into his beer as Jiho confidently came up to him.  
“Hi,” Jiho smiled, ducking his head to try and catch the boy’s eyes, “I’m Jiho,”  
The boy coughed abruptly and stifled it with his hand, looking up sheepishly.  
“Yeah...yeah well duh I kn-know that,” His eyes widening before moving to correct himself, “No! I didn’t mean to be rude-I just I’m a fan and-”  
“What’s your name?” Jiho leaned in, keeping his voice loud and clear for the boy to hear over the loud shitty music  
“Uh hyung it’s uh Junhong...from...from B-”  
“B.A.P… yeah, of course, I know who you are,” Jiho laughed and watched as Junhong’s face turn pink, “I just wanted you to stop rambling”  
Junhong surprised Jiho by giggling and wow he didn’t know a 6ft something guy could be that adorable.  
“You’re cute”  
Junhong’s face went from pink to red and Jiho couldn’t help but chuckle again.  
Jiho watched as Junhong says something back but he couldn’t make it over the music.  
“What?!” Jiho yelled  
Junhong repeated, but to no avail. Jiho grabbed Junhong’s wrist strongly and started to tug the boy somewhere quieter. Dragging him into the (empty) male bathrooms Jiho shuts the door and holds Junhong against it, holding his stare strongly and whispering.  
“It was too loud out there, I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Wow” Junhong whispered looking down at his hyung in awe.  
Jiho chuckled at the starstruck boy, taking in his soft features in the brighter light, and as he scanned Junhong he noticed the younger checking him out also, a glint of something more confident and lustful in his eyes. Jiho decides it suits him as he experimentally presses a kiss to the boys soft lips, surprised when he felt him immediately respond.  
Jiho grins as he pulls back, watching as the younger un-puckers his lips and un-scrunches his eyes to look at him.  
“I really like you hyung” Junhong said determinedly, creasing his brow and strongly holding onto one of Jiho’s hands. “I want to give you something,”  
Jiho felt a warm sense of pride wash over him and he smiles before shaking his head a little.  
“You don’t have to Junhong, really I-.” The younger cuts him off before he could finish.  
“I want to.” was all he said before opening the bathroom stall and pulling him inside, making sure to lock it before he turned to look at Jiho.  
Junhong stood there for a moment awkwardly, cheeks flushed and forehead sweating from the alcohol. Jiho thought he was cute with his hair all ruffled and ears pink.  
He slowly walked towards Jiho, filling the space between them until they were backed up against the wall. Junhong took a deep breath, looking at the other’s chest and roughly putting his hands around Jiho’s neck compulsively, obviously too nervous to think straight.  
Jiho chuckled at the cute boy and in a split second everything seemed to still around Junhong, the air filled with silence as looked into the other’s soft eyes, Jiho’s face slowly closing the space between them, pressing his soft lips to Junhong’s gently.  
As soon as Jiho got that first taste of Junhong’s lips, he craved more. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips against the taller boys harder, a soft whine leaving the other as he hesitantly ran his tongue over Junhong’s bottom lip.  
Junhong let his hands fist in the material of Jiho’s black Gucci t-shirt, moaning louder when he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. His tongue pressing more insistently against Junhong’s lip until the boy granted the older access to his mouth.  
With a moment of bold desire, Junhong let one of his hands wander down Jiho’s chest, to his stomach, then down to the top of his tight jeans. His fingers brushing over the button before popping it loose. He could feel Jiho suck in a breath against his mouth as Junhong slowly pulled the zipper down, his hand slipping under the band of his boxers to slowly stroke his hard cock.  
“Is th-this good?” he whispered against his hyung’s lips.

Junhong felt the shudder that ran through Jiho’s body as he tightened his grip before pulling away completely.  
“Fuck yes” Jiho pants, looking up and staring right into Junhong’s wide eyes.  
Jiho’s eyes had taken on a glassy look, his pupils blown wide as he watched, mouth slightly agape, as Junhong sunk down to his knees as slowly as one can when they’re 8ft tall and don’t want to take all night. A shy smile spread across the boy’s face as he pulled semi-confidently on Jiho’s jeans and boxers, letting his hard dick spring free.  
Junhong smiled a bit at the sight of Jiho’s hard length, his breathing going shallow as he wrapped his hand around his hyung’s hip to steady himself.  
Junhong licked a hesitant line up the base of his length, flicking his tongue when he reached the tip, waiting for approval.  
Jiho let out a deep moan, giving Junhong more incentive to take him into his mouth. Jiho groaned, arching his back as the boy swirled his tongue around the head as he worked on gradually fitting more and more into his mouth, Jiho’s hand lacing itself into Junhong’s dark hair as Junhong sucked hard on the full length.  
Jiho tugged harshly and Junhong let out a surprised moan at the feeling of his hyung pulling on his hair. The vibrations of it sending another shiver through Jiho’s body.  
“I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that Junhong-” Jiho’s voice was shallow as he tried to steady his breathing. His eyes squeezed shut as his grip in Junhong’s hair tightened.  
“Ugh baby boy...” Jiho gruffled, the nickname sending sparks through the younger’s body.  
All of this spurred Junhong on further, his mouth slowly sliding down Jiho’s length until his nose was flush with skin. The head of his cock nestled nicely in Junhong’s throat.

“Fuck me-fuck...” Jiho whispered, his head smacking against the wall as he threw it back with a moan right at the moment Junhong swallowed tightly around his aching cock. Junhong’s thighs pressed together allowing himself friction as he grew harder and harder in his jeans.  
Junhong smirked softly around Jiho’s length, his throat tightening as he let out another pleased hum. The sensation sending a shiver throughout Jiho’s body as he cums hard down Junhong’s throat with only a harsh tug of the boy’s hair as a warning.  
Junhong was quick to pull back, leaving just the tip of Jiho’s cock in his mouth as he swallowed around it. Milking Jiho for all he was worth as the older boy sagged against the wall, his legs feeling weak as he gently ran his hands through his dongsaeng’s hair, his heart pounding in his chest as Junhong licked all around his shaft, the overstimulation making it hard for Jiho to control his breathing.  
How is this kid so good at this? Jiho thought, looking down at the younger boy whose face was red and dewy.  
“C’mere Junhonggie” Jiho breathed out, pulling a startled Junhong up to him and crushing his lips to his. Jiho moaned at the taste of himself on Junhong’s lips, his tongue pushing roughly into his mouth with his desire to taste all of Junhong as he pressed himself against him.  
Jiho let his hands roam over every part of Junhong that he could reach, strongly determined to return all the pleasure he was granted. Jiho’s hands skimming down Junhong’s sides and around his waist. Pulling his shirt up slightly so he could slip his hands under it and feel the smooth skin of Junhong’s back causing the younger to giggle slightly before Jiho captured his lower lip between his teeth.  
Junhong moaned into the kiss, his breathing becoming more erratic as Jiho’s hands made their way down to the top of his jeans, his fingers slipping under them to grab at his butt. Fingers pressing into the skin just shy of too hard, but hard enough to make goosebumps cover Junhong’s skin as he tilted his head back.

“Like that baby boy?” Jiho breathed the words out against Junhong’s throat, his tongue tracing down it before setting at the base and biting down harshly.  
Junhong let out a sound that was a mix between a yelp and a moan coupled with the word ‘yes', his hands fisting in Jiho’s hair to keep him right where he was, as Junhong’s knees started to give out.  
Jiho was quick to prop one of his legs in between Junhong, his thigh supporting the taller boy as he pressed it up against the boy’s now painfully hard cock.  
“Hyung~” Junhong moaned out as he pressed himself harder against Jiho’s thigh, his hands pulling harshly on the man’s twelve billion dollar shirt as Jiho slid his hands further down Junhong’s ass. Fingers now teasing his hole as he pressed his thigh harder into Junhong’s crotch. A broken gasp filling the air around them.  
“I bet I can make you cum like this Junhonggie. With just my hands as you ride my thigh. What do you think baby boy? Do you want hyung to take care of you?” Jiho nipped at Junhong’s exposed collarbones, little red marks forming on his smooth skin as his breathing became shallower.

When he didn’t answer Jiho pulled harshly on the skin of Junhong’s neck with his teeth, the feeling bordering the line of pain and pleasure causing Junhong to whimper and let out a gentle sob of the word ‘ yes ’.

“Good boy,” Jiho smirked against his skin before pressing the tip of his index finger into Junhong’s hole. The stretch just enough to sting but not enough to be painful.

 

“ Mmmm .” Junhong whined as he rutted down against Jiho’s thigh. The need to cum increasing as Jiho teased his hole. “Hyunngg~” Junhong panted, his breath fanning out against Jiho’s cheek as he pressed his finger in further, just enough for it to barely brush over the boy’s prostate.

Jiho continued to massage his finger over the sensitive area, succeeding in turning Junhong into a moaning mess as he rocked back and forth against Jiho’s thigh.

It didn’t take long for the younger to reach his release, his forehead resting in the crook of Jiho’s neck as he came undone. A high pitched moan echoing in the small space around them as Jiho used his body to hold the tall boy up.

The two of them stayed like that for what felt like a long time, both trying to even out their breathing while letting themselves bask in their post orgasmic state.

Jiho was the first to speak, his voice still hoarse. “That was pretty amazing. I’ve never made anyone cum like that, Junhonggie~”  
Junhong shivered at the nickname, smiling shyly and pulling back slightly.  
“Thanks, hyung” he purred, his long fingers still playing with Jiho’s shirt.  
“No thank you, baby,” Junhong’s hyung mumbled, leaning his head back against the door.  
“For giving me this one shot,” Jiho chuckled, letting his eyes closed as his hands rub against Junhong’s waist, “This one chance..”

**Author's Note:**

> haha  
> kill me


End file.
